Wish?
by Rain.Barker
Summary: ¿Cómo empezó todo? ¿Lo sabes? Y sin embargo... [[RoyxEd]]
1. Chapter 1

Nas! Estás en otro fic mío xD aclaro que lo escribí hace bastante tiempo y no se que efectos causará xD aún así, es el primer fic que hago a capitulos (consta de dos, pero por algo se empieza xD) y consta de los dos puntos de vista d eun RoyxEd (empezando por Ed)... pues nada, espero que te guste xD y ya sabes, si no te gusta el **yaoi**, hazme el favor de **largarte**, anda.. No obstante, si estás dispuesto a aguantar xD ánimo y gracias!! 3

xx

Sabía que esto iba acabar así. Sabía que no iba a ser solo una noche, ni dos; iban a ser cientos. Sabía que acabaríamos, como cada noche, en tu apartamento. Sabía que debería de haberme negado¿pero que más podía hacer? Me produces una sensación de atracción inimaginable, hasta tal punto, que no puedo dejar de ser tuyo ni permitir que tu seas de otras personas. Eres un terrible vicio al que me enganché fácilmente, y no me da la gana dejarte ir.

Acabamos como cada noche acostados uno al lado del otro, completamente desnudos, respirando fuertemente pero esta vez no me miras, ni me besas, estás ausente.

- ¿Roy? – pregunté ; pero no me contestas, no me haces el menor caso - ¡¡Roy!!

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntas, mirándome; seguramente no me habrás oído las otras veces

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

No me contestas, te quedas callado…¡¡Maldita sea¿Qué demonios te pasa? Lo intento una vez más, acercándome a ti y besándote suavemente los labios, pero sigues sin reaccionar; simplemente me sonríes.

- ¿Se puede saber en que demonios piensas? – pregunté, empezando a perder la paciencia

- Nada – contestas

-Te odio – digo, mientras me levanto y me pongo los pantalones

- Mírame a los ojos y dímelo – contestas, sin siquiera moverte

- Te odio – respondo, pero sin poder mirarte a los ojos…¡joder¿Por qué me influyes así?

- No, no me odias,

- ¿Y qué sabrás tu lo que odio? – pregunté, perdiendo completamente la paciencia – Si lo supieras no pasarías de mi como de la mierda¿sabes?

- ¿Quién dice que paso de ti?

- Vete por ahí, anda – respondí, mientras terminaba de abrocharme la camisa y me sentaba en la cama para calzarme; y sentí tus brazos rodeándome, y sentí tus labios sobre mi cuello, y sentí tus manos en mi espalda, y sentí mi alma caer, y sentí que una vez más, tu ganabas la batalla.

- ¿Es para esto para lo único que me quieres? – pregunté

- No – respondiste, mientras seguías marcando mi cuello

Te aparté bruscamente, mientras veías como me alejaba, en la misma posición. ¿Por qué demonios no me paras y me dices que vuelva¡¡Joder!! Solamente me bastan dos palabras, sabes cuales son… pero no las dices y a mi no me queda más remedio que marcharme.

- Esto no va a volverse a repetir más – me dices, justo antes de irme

- ¿Eh¿Qué? – pregunté, quedándome totalmente paralizado

- El juego se ha alargado demasiado¿no crees? – me preguntas, mientras te acomodas en la cama – Una vez pase, pero creo que ya es demasiada atadura

- Así que lo nuestro es una puta atadura¿no? – preguntó, luchando por que mis lágrimas no salgan al exterior; bajo ningún concepto pienso dejar que me veas llorar

- ¿De verdad creías que esto iba en serio? Edward, te creía más listo… tengo a todas las mujeres que me apetecen¿qué te hace pensar que tú eres especial? Eres…uno más, como mucho

- ¡¡Maldito hijo de puta!! – exclamó, mientras te miro, sin importarme que me veas llorar de rabia, ya nada me importa una mierda - ¡Dime que es mentira!

- No puedo, es lo que pienso

- ¡¡Vete a la puta mierda, Roy!! – grité aún mal alto que antes y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Bajé a la calle y estaba lloviendo, pero me daba igual, hasta podría decir que me gustaba. Caminé unos metros y entonces lo oí

- ¡¡Lo siento!! – me gritaste, desde la ventana.

Tuve que rezar a todos los dioses que conocía para no fallar, para no girarme y volver a ti corriendo, Así que simplemente ni me giré, continué andando como si no hubiera oído nada. ¿A dónde iba? Ni yo mismo lo sabía. Solamente estoy seguro de una cosa: Quiero olvidarme de ti.

_Levántate y camina; tienes dos piernas para hacerlo_

xx

Ya está¿Te gustó? Pues si te apetece, mecanismo de siempre... pulsa Go! y hazme feliz xD Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**... N**ao **Y**oshikawa


	2. Chapter 2

Eyy!! Bueno, aquí está la continuación (esquiva los tomates) si, si, ya se que he tardado **UN POCO**, peeero es que no he tenido tiempo... En fín, gomen nasae ;3

Bueno, si leyeron la primera parte, se dieron cuenta de que era un Edo's POV¿no? Pues ahora es exactamente la misma escena pero desde el punto de **vista de Roy**¿se me entiende? XD

Y para acabar y dejar de dar la vara, solo decir lo mismito que en cada fic, si estás aquí para **criticar**, **molestar**, hacerme sentir mal con los review y demás, **lárgate**, porque pierdes el tiempo ;3, si por el contrario estás aquí porque te gusta todo lo que incluye este fic (**EdxRoy**) sé bienvenido :3

xx

Esto no está bien, lo sé perfectamente y aún así no puedo evitar tocarte, explorar tu boca en cada beso, acariciarte el cabello…

Es irónico, nunca habría imaginado que iba a acabar en mi cama contigo; no solamente una vez de manera casual, sino casi cada noche.

Y sin embargo…

No sé como decirte que empiezan a correr rumores, que miles de ojos se ciernen sobre nosotros para luego contar mil historias sin sentido.

Seguramente tu me digas que te da igual, pero…

- ¡¡Roy!! – me gritas, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntas, mirándome a los ojos.

No te contesto, quizá así olvides el dichoso tema. Me quedo ensimismado en mis pensamientos; no quiero hacerte daño pero… Noto como te mueves poco a poco hacía mí y me das un suave beso en los labios. Tengo que contenerme para no devolverte la acción, tengo que hacer fuerza para no hacerte mío de nuevo en esa noche… y en vez de eso, lo único que hago es sonreír.

¿Se puede saber en que demonios piensas? – me preguntas, visiblemente molesto.

- Nada – contesté, evadiendo el tema.

-Te odio – dices, mientras sales de la cama y te comienzas a vestir

- Mírame a los ojos y dímelo – te respondo, sabiendo perfectamente que no serás capaz

- Te odio – respondes sin mirarme a los ojos

- No, no me odias – dije, mirando como tu figura comienza a buscar el resto de la ropa esparcida por toda la habitación

- ¿Y qué sabrás tu lo que odio? –me preguntas gritando – Si lo supieras no pasarías de mi como de la mierda¿sabes?

- ¿Quién dice que paso de ti?

- Vete por ahí, anda –respondiste, mientras terminabas de abrocharme la camisa y te sentabas en la cama para calzarte. ¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejar que te vayas? Me acerco a ti y te abrazo por la espalda, mientras te inclino ligeramente el la cabeza para besarte el cuello. Oigo como tu respiración se acelera, tal vez vuelvas a mi lado como hasta hace unos minutos.

- ¿Es para esto para lo único que me quieres? – preguntas

- No – respondí, impactado por la pregunta, pero aún disfrutando de tu aroma.

Me apartas de manera brusca de tu lado y te levantas, y caminas hacia la puerta. ''¡¡Te quiero!!'' Quiero gritar, pero no puedo. Simplemente me quedo mirando como te alejas. Debería dejarte ir, conmigo simplemente arruinarás tu reputación de Alquimista Nacional, y yo también tengo mucho que perder con esto. Es mejor que me odies a que sigas pensando en mí, créeme, a la larga lo pasaremos mejor los dos.

- El juego se ha alargado demasiado¿no crees? – Dije, mientras apretaba los puños -Una vez pase, pero creo que ya es demasiada atadura

- Así que lo nuestro es una puta atadura¿no? –preguntaste, mientras bajabas la mirada

- ¿De verdad creías que esto iba en serio? Edward, te creía más listo… tengo a todas las mujeres que me apetecen¿qué te hace pensar que tú eres especial? Eres…uno más, como mucho – respondo, sin asimilarlo yo mismo. Por favor, entiéndeme.

- ¡¡Maldito hijo de puta!! –me gritas mientras me miras. Y al ver lágrimas en tus ojos, mi mente se quedó en blanco. Lo único que sentía era un nudo en la garganta.- ¡Dime que es mentira!

- No puedo, es lo que pienso – respondo, mientras te miro como te derrumbas por primera vez. Lo siento joder… Vete, Edward, vete antes de que me disculpe y todo sea como antes

- ¡¡Vete a la puta mierda, Roy!! – Me gritaste mientras salías de mi casa dando un portazo.

- ¡¡Edward!! – grité, pero no volviste. ¡¡Maldita sea!! Tu eres más importante que toda esa mierda del ejército; me levanto corriendo y me asomo a la ventana, casi no has avanzado nada - ¡¡Lo siento!!

No haces nada; te detienes un instante y acto seguido vuelves a emprender el paso. Quiero imaginar que no me has ignorado, que mañana volverás. ¿Mañana? Es demasiado tiempo. Me visto a toda prisa, mientras maldigo mi puta suerte. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y llego a la calle, llueve, hace frío, pero tu no estás.

Vuelvo a casa y me siento en un sillón. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla y no hago nada por apartarla de allí; ese es el resultado de mi egoísmo y tu trofeo.

Estoy tan confuso… quiero gritar, llorar, matarme… lo único que tengo claro es una cosa. Me asomo a la ventana y veo la lluvia caer más deprisa y con más fuerza.

- ¡¡¡¡Te quiero!!!! – grito, pero no recibo respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, fui yo el que puso fin a nuestra historia. Lo único que deseo, es que haya una segunda parte, una continuación. Esa vez, te aseguro que no iba a perderte.

_Si vuelas demasiado cerca del sol, te acabas quemando…_

xx

¡¡Ya está!! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y ya sabes, si quieres hacerme feliz, pulsa **Go!** Y déjame un bonito review!

La verdad es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a un RoyxEd, pido disculpas si alguna fan del Roy x Ed piensa que he destruido ese género pero me gusta probar cosas nuevas nn y agradecer a:

**Annie-chan**: Si, es nuestro vocabulario¿y? Bien respetable que es, tsk! XD

**Alia.Asakura:** Es que da tanto el pego... xDDDD me alegro de que te gustara nn

**AlquimistaFlama**: Muchas gracias por hacerme feliz, en serio xD, bueno, espero que esta continuación te parezca igual de buena nn

**Laura:** ¡Te llamas como yo! XD Bueno, espero que esta parte no te haga llorar, y estoy segura de que ahora comprendes a Roy un poco¿cierto? ;3

**Mireya Humbolt**: Arigatô!! Espero que esta parte te haya gustado también, Roy no ignora a Edo peroo... casi xD

Y sin más blablabla xD lo de siempre, nos vemos en el próximo fic n.n

Nao Yoshikawa


End file.
